Basement comics, "illuminated" by Rerun
by Me
Summary: Just a little ditty about Sally getting Rerun to illumin- er, illustrate one of her stories.


BASEMENT COMICS, ILLUMINATED BY RERUN  
  
Sally Brown, the sister of lovable loser Charlie Brown, saw Linus open the door. She held out a paper. "Don't worry, sweet babboo. I came to see Rerun this time," she explained.  
  
"Oh. Well, come on in. I think Rerun's drawing his basement comics right now," Linus said, scratching his head. The surprise that Sally would come looking for Rerun quickly wore off, as he ran after her. "Wait, I forgot to say I'm not your sweet babboo!"  
  
"Too late," the eight-year-old girl said. "Anway, I want Rerun to illuminate a story of mine."  
  
"Illustrate."  
  
"Illustrate, thanks." She followed Linus into the Van Pelts' finished basement. "Rerun, I'm glad I caught you. I need you to illuminate a story that I want to write."  
  
"I'll do it if you let me play with Snoopy this afternoon." Rerun had gotten a bicycle for his birthday. But, he still didn't have the dog he always wanted.  
  
"You'd have to talk to my brother about that. That is his dog. Anyway, this is about a really loud kid. We'll call her...Lucy," Sally said as she laid on her belly next to Rerun."  
  
"Okay, but not to her face," Rerun said.  
  
Sally grinned. He knew where she'd gotten that name. "Right, not to her face."  
  
"Okay, how's this for a girl?" Rerun tried to draw a picture of Lucy. However, he made her head five times as big as her body.  
  
"Rerun, you're supposed to draw a head with a body to match. That looks like a head and a little toe. Try to make her a little more lifelike," Sally said. He tried another drawing. "Wait a minute, Rerun. Is that a mouth she has, or a swimming pool?"  
  
"Well..." Rerun stared at it for a second. "It was supposed to be a mouth, but I guess I made it a little too big." He studied it again for a second. "Could we do this story with a swimming pool in it?"  
  
Sally frowned. This part was not working too well. "Let's come back to this, okay? Now, let's try to put some furniture in the room."  
  
"Can Daffy Duck be on the TV screen? I like drawing Daffy Duck."  
  
Sally thought for a minute. "Okay, Daffy Duck can be on the screen."  
  
Rerun drew a square, than put a purple duck inside of it. 'Rerun, Daffy Duck is not purple!"  
  
"Well, how were you at drawing when you left first grade?" Rerun asked.  
  
"I was better than that! I may not have done good cow legs, but I knew my colors," Sally exclaimed.  
  
Rerun said smugly, "I know my colors. I just choose to use artistic license."  
  
"Hi, Sally. I heard you were collaborating with Rerun," Lucy said as she came downstairs.  
  
"No. We're just doing a story together."  
  
"It's about a girl named Lucy, but we can't tell you her name," Rerun said.  
  
"Really, let me see...what's that supposed to be?!" Lucy frowned. "And, you'd better not say my mouth."  
  
"Well, Sally wanted it to be a mouth, but I suggested we turn it into a swimming pool."  
  
Lucy fretted. She glared at Sally, but decided not to say anything. She wouldn't think of hollering at a girl the way she would her brothers. Besides, with her mom's bike accident still in her mind, even though it was a month ago - and, thankfully, she'd been okay after a week in the hospital - she had been getting a little less crabby and fussy. It would take a while, but she was maturing. She left.  
  
"Nice save," Sally said.  
  
"Thanks. When you live with her, you get used to it," Rerun commented as he drew. "Here. This is a toilet."  
  
"A toilet? Who would you put a toilet in the living room?"  
  
"It's just what I was thinking about at the time." He got up and walked away. "I'll be right back."  
  
Sally walked home after eating lucnh at the Van Pelts, who had invited her to stay. She saw Charlie Brown leaving with his baseball glove and a ball. "Big brother, I just wanted to thank you for putting up with me when I was in first grade."  
  
"Rerun wasn't as easy to collaborate with as you thought, huh?"  
  
Sally said curiously, "That's weird. You're the second person who's said we were collaborating."  
  
"Sally, collaborating means working together on a project."  
  
"It does?" Sally looked astonished. "Wow, it used to be I'd mess up words. Now that I'm going into third grade soon, I get the words right and mess up definitions. I must be growing up."  
  
"That you are. I'm glad you worked with him today."  
  
"Yes, he was getting better at iluminating my stories at the end."  
  
Charlie Brown ignored the misstatement. "You really learned something about having patience with younger kids. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Well, you had more experience with patience than I did till now. You were used to it with kites, basebal teams, kicking or trying to kick the football..." The brother and sister laughed. 


End file.
